Miracle In Our Family
by Hanzawa Rainy
Summary: Jaejoong menderita syndrome yang membuatnya bisa hamil. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Yunho untuk menjaga Jaejoong dan calon anaknya. Siwon yang dilanda kebimbangan. Apakah siwon mampu mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kibum, YUNJAE/SIBUM/YAOI/MPREG/CHAP 4
1. Chapter 1

Title : Miracle in our family

Author : Hanazawa Rainy

Pairing : Yunho-Jaejoong

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their self, their parents

Genre : Romance / Family / Hurt-Comfort

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ worse dialog/ typo/ possible M-PREG

**Close this page if you don't like this story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

- YunJae-

**In The Morning**

Suara kicauan burung seakan menjadi alarm di setiap pagi. Sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Seorang _namja_ berparas cantik perlahan membuka matanya ketika sinar mentari pagi menyentuh tubuhnya. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum, saat mendapati seseorang yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. _Namja _cantik yang bernama bernama lengkap Kim – atau Jung –Jaejoong itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi tidur _namja_ disampingnya yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya yang tepat dua bulan lalu sudah resmi menjadi suami nya.

Jaejoong memainkan jarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah orang yang telah merubah marganya menjadi Jung itu. Mulai dari pelipis turun ke hidung hingga berhenti di bibir kenyal yang selalu menjadi candu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir kenyal itu, menyebabkan sang pemilik bibir terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuang wajahnya kearah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah manisnya.

" Jae.. "

Merasa namanya di panggil, Jaejoong menoleh kearah suami nya itu dan –

**CUPPP..**

Sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut mendarat di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati perlakuan dari suaminya itu. Tidak ada nafsu di ciuman mereka, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang.

" Lain kali jika ingin mencium ku, katakan saja. Tidak usah diam-diam seperti tadi. Aku pasti akan memberikannya pada mu kok Joongie-_chagi_ . "

Jaejoong yang merasa tertangkah basah oleh suaminya itu semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Aishh.. liat rona merah di wajah mu itu Joongie. Ahh.. membuat ku semakin ingin mencium mu saja."

Jaejoong mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena suaminya itu semakin menggodanya, "Yack!.. Jung Yunho! Berhenti menggoda ku ." ucapnya kesal

Suami Jaejoong yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Jaejoong.

"Berikan aku satu ciuman lagi, maka aku akan berhenti menggoda mu chagi. " Yunho mengeluarkan seringai yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh tak terkecuali Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong segera mencium pipi Yunho sekilas kemudian ia segera berlari menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka berdua.

"Joongie.. kau sungguh menggemaskan"

-YunJae-

Jaejoong masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan . Ia meletakan roti berisi selai cokelat di piring dan segelas susu panas di meja makan. Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di perpotongan lehernya. Wangi_ mint_ menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciuman Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah mandi Yun ? Duduklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mu. "

"Sebentar saja chagi. Aku masih ingin menikmati wangi tubuh mu. "

"Yun.. cepat duduk atau kau tidak mendapati jatah malam mu selama seminggu penuh. " ancam Jaejoong.

Yunho segera melepas pelukannya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Buktinya ia pernah membuat Jaejoong kesal dan berakhir dengan puasa selama seminggu penuh dan ia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana kondisi '_Little_ Yunho' yang tidak tersentuh selama seminggu oleh Jaejoong. Sangat mengenaskan...

Suara kursi yang digeser menandakan Yunho sudah duduk di tempatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho menikmati sarapan buatannya.

" Yun, hari ini kau pulang jam berapa ?" tanya Jaejoong

Yunho menelan roti selainya, " Entahlah, jadwal ku hari ini sangat padat mungkin aku akan pulang tengah malam. Memangnya ada apa ?"

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapan dari Yunho, "Hari ini aku mau ke Panti Asuhan. Changmin hari ini berulang-tahun, aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuknya. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Tadinya aku ingin meminta mu untuk menjemput ku saat pulang nanti, tapi berhubung sepertinya kau sibuk. Aku pulang naik taksi saja nanti"

Jaejoong memang bukan terlahir dari keluarga yang bahagia. Orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia kecil maka dari itu ia dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan. Panti Asuhan yang Jaejoong maksud diperkataannya tadi adalah panti asuhan yang telah membesarkannya dulu. Ia memang masih sering mengunjungi tempat itu, sekedar untuk melepas rindu ataupun menjadi sukarelawan disana. Tak heran Jaejoong mengenal baik dengan anak-anak yang tinggal disana. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Jaejoong sering mengunjungi panti dibanding terus menerus berada di rumah. Hal ini tak lain karena ia merasa kesepian.

Yunho adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaiman asibuknya Yunho dengan jabatan itu. Memang setiap pagi Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama Jaejoong tapi pada malam hari Yunho kadang baru pulang saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong begitu merasa kesepian.

"Tidak boleh. Joongie tidak boleh naik taksi. Nanti malam aku akan menjemput mu."

"Tapi Yun, kau kan sibuk. Aku tidak mau pekerjaan mu terganggu."

Yunho tersenyum, "Pekerjaan dikantor bisa ditunda tapi pekerjaan menjemput bidadari mana bisa ditunda." Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie gombal.."

"Hanya pada mu Joongie_-chagi_"

- YunJae-

**In The Afternoon**

Jaejoong tiba di panti asuhan dengan membawa kue tart ulang tahun yang terbilang besar. Seperti yang tadi sudah Jaejoong katakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun dari Changmin yang merupakan anak yang tinggal di panti ini.

" _Anneyoeng_, Leeteuk-_eomma_.. " sapa Jaejoong pada pemilik panti asuhan yang sudah Jaejoong anggap seperti eomma nya sendiri.

" Kau sudah datang rupanya Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika pesta ulang tahun Changmin kita siapkan sekarang, kau tidak lupa membawa kue nya kan ?" tanya namja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Jaejoong, _namja_ yang tadi di panggil Jaejoong dengan nama Leeteuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk, " Sudah_ eomma_. Ayo kita siapkan semuanya. Changmin pasti sudah tidak sabar dengan pesta ulang tahunnya. " ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

- YunJae-

**In The Evening**

Pesta ulang tahun Changmin begitu meriah. Tidak hanya teman-teman Changmin di panti saja yang merayakan ulang tahun Changmin, tapi teman-teman sekolah Changmin juga di undang ke Pesta hari ini. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama badut yang sengaja Jaejoong pesan. Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi bingung ketika ia tidak mendapati Changmin bermain bersama teman-temannya. Bocah yang saat ini genap berusia enam tahun itu hanya duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit tertekuk. Jaejoong yang penasaran menghampiri Changmin dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Minnie tidak suka pestanya yaa ? " tanya Jaejoong.

_Namja_ kecil itu menggeleng cepat "Anii.. Minnie suka pestanya."

"Terus kenapa minnie duduk disini?" Jaejoong membelai surai cokelat milik Changmin sekilas Jaejoong terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya.

"Minnie hanya sedih."

"Minnie mau cerita sama Jae-_hyung_ tidak,kenapa minnie bersedih ?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Tadi teman sekolah minnie bilang ke minnie, klo ulang tahunnya dulu. Teman minnie di ajak _eomma_ sama _appa_ nya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain terus disana mereka makan es krim. Kata teman minnie itu kado ulang tahun yang paling bagus daripada kado yang lainnya. Tapi kan minnie tidak punya _eomma_ sama _appa_ yang mau ngajak minnie ke taman bermain. " Changmin menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Jaejoong

"Minnie kan bisa minta Leeteuk-_eomma_ sama Kangin-_appa_ buat nemenin minnie ke taman bermain. Mereka pasti mau nemenin minnie. " saran Jaejoong

" Leeteuk-_eomma_ sama Kangin-_appa_ kan sibuk. Kangin-_appa_ harus kerja. kata Leeteuk-_eomma_, Kangin-_appa_ harus kerja biar bisa beli makanan buat minnie dan yang lainnya. Nanti klo minnie ajak Kangin-_appa,_ nanti Kangin-_appa_ nggak bisa beli makanan donk. Leeteuk-_eomma_ juga harus jagain adik-adik minnie di panti kan, klo minnie ajak Leeteuk-_eomma_ yang jagain adik-adik minnie di panti siapa ?" terang Changmin lirih.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Changmin. Jaejoong tidak menyangka Changmin bisa berpikir sedewasa itu diumurnya yang masih terbilang masih muda. Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan berkaca-kaca. Seandainya ia bisa menjadi eomma untuk Changmin.

Eh? _Eomma_ ? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendapat sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa membuat Changmin merasa senang.

"Minnie, bagaimana jika besok kita ketaman bermain. Jae-_hyung _dan Yunho-_hyung_ akan menemani minnie ke taman bermain. Besok satu harian penuh, Jae-_hyung_ dan Yunho-_hyung_ akan menjadi _eomma_ dan _appa_ minnie. Bagaimana ? Minnie mau tidak ?"

"Benarkah ? Asik.. Minnie mau. Nanti Jae-_hyung_ jadi _eomma_ minnie trus Yunho-_hyung_ jadi _appa _minnie. Horee.. minnie mau bilang ke temen minnie klo minnie juga mau ke taman bermain. Makasih Jae-_hyung_.. minnie sayang banget sama _hyung_. " Changmin memeluk Jaejoong sekilas kemudian ia segera berlari menuju teman-temannya. Sepertinya Changmin sudah kembali ceria lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya berat, "Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bilang ke Yunho yaa? "

"Kau tidak harus bilang apapun pada ku Joongie. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara milik Yunho. Jejoong membalikkan badannya dan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Yunho berdiri sambil membawa jas di tangannya.

"Yunnie, sejak kapan disitu ?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Sejak awal pembicaraan mu dengan Changmin." Yunho mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong kemudian meletakan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Joongie tau kan Yunnie sangat sibuk. Kenapa Joongie malah berkata seperti itu pada Changmin,hmm ?" lanjut Yunho

"Maaf.. Joongie Cuma ingin membuat Changmin senang. Tidak apa-apa klo Yunnie tidak bisa menemani ku dan Changmin besok, biar nanti aku yang jelaskan pada Changmin" jawab Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan raut wajah kekecewaan Changmin nantinya.

Yunho menegakkan kepalanya kemudian mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, "Apa tadi aku bilang tidak bisa menemani mu dan Changmin besok ? Tentu saja besok aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Kita akan terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga pastinya."

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan milik Yunho, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat Yunho. "Terima kasih Yunho. Kau memang yang terbaik."

-YunJae-

**In The Morning**

Yunho menunggu di dalam mobil sport hitam miliknya. Ia menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang menjemput Changmin di dalam panti. Tidak perlu waktu lama Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kearah mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang begitu gembira. Yunho keluar dari mobil nya dan tersenyum kearah dua namja tersebut.

" Kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Yunho

" Tentu saja kami siap _appa_. " jawab mereka berdua kompak kemudian tertawa kecil

" Baiklah.. Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin ayo masuk ke mobil. Kita akan menuju ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang disana" perintah Yunho . ia berusaha memerankan sosok _appa_ untuk Changmin.

"Yeayee.. Ayo berangkat"

- YunJae-

Mereka tiba di taman bermain setelah itu mereka membeli tiket untuk masuk kedalam taman bermain tersebut. Pengunjung taman bermain terlihat begitu banyak. Yunho mengeratkan gandengan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menahan berat badan Changmin yang sedang di gendongnya.

"Pegang erat-erat tangan ku Jae. Jangan sampai terpisah. " ujar Yunho yang dibalas anggukan kepala Jaejoong.

Sekilas mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yunho yang nampak gagah, Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu Cantik, dan Changmin yang sangat menggemaskan. Pengunjung-pengunjung itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_, seandainya pengunjung-pengunjung itu tahu mungkin tatapan jijik yang keluar bukan tatapan kagum seperti saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga hubungan sesama jenis masih terbilang sangat tabu di negara ini.

"_Appa.._ Minnie ingin naik cangkir putar. Boleh tidak ?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita naik cangkir putar dulu, Jae ?"

" Nee, abis itu kita masuk rumah miring terus naik kereta gantung terus naik kita main.." ucapan semangat Jaejoong terputus oleh suara namja kecil di gendongan Yunho.

" _Eomma_.. kenapa jadi _eomma_ yang menentukan permainannya. Harusnya kan minnie yang menentukannya. " Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia kesal karena Jaejoong yang malah menentukan permainan yang akan mereka mainkan nanti.

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Changmin, " Sudah sudah.. kita akan naik semua wahana yang ada disini. " ucap Yunho bijak.

-YunJae-

**In The Evening**

Mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di dalam taman bermain tersebut. Changmin masih sibuk menjilati es krim cokelat yang berada di tangannya sedangkan Jaejoong sesekali membersihkan sisa es krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Changmin. Dimata Yunho, Jaejoong sungguh cocok menjadi seorang ibu. Seandainya Changmin memang anak kandung mereka. Pasti Yunho akan lebih bahagia dari sekarang.

"Yun, apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku ?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Tidak ada.. minnie sudah selesai makan es krimnya ? kita pulang yuk." ajak Yunho

"_Nee appa.. _minnie sudah selesai makan es krim nya. _Eomma appa_, minnie boleh minta satu permintaan terakhir sebelum pulang tidak ?"

" Minnie mau minta apa ? " tanya Jaejoong lembut

" Minnie mau _eomma_ sama_ appa_ cium pipi minnie bersamaan. Mau yaa ?"

Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho seolah meminta jawaban kearah pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mengerti, " baiklah.. karena satu hari ini minnie sudah jadi anak yang baik. _Appa _akan mengabulkan permintaan minnie."

Yunho menatap sekilas kearah Jaejoong, " kau siap minnie. Satu.. duaa.. tigaa.."

**CUPPP...**

Yunho mencium pipi kiri Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong mencium pipi kanan Changmin secara bersamaan. Changmin merasa begitu bahagia. Ia seperti mempunyai orang tua sungguhan.

" Minnie sayang Yunho-_appa _dan Jae-_umma_" ucapnya

-YunJae-

**At Night**

Yunho baru saja selesai mengantarkan Changmin kembali ke panti dan membujuk Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis begitu mengantar Changmin. Jaejoong memang tidak menangis di depan Changmin tapi begitu Changmin menghilang bersama Leeteuk-_umma_, Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya menangis di pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong begitu menikmati perannya menjadi seorang _eomma _untuk Changmin. Yunho sendiri pun merasa sedih ketika ia harus mengembalikan Changmin ke panti. Entah kenapa hatinya seolah tidak ingin melepas Changmin tapi ia berusaha untuk kuat. Ia sendiri pun menikmati perannya sebagai _appa_ untuk Changmin.

Yunho membelai surai madu milik Jaejoong yang tertidur di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium pelipis Jaejoong lembut.

"Seandainya kau bisa hamil Jae. Sayangnya kau namja, tidak ada satupun namja yang bisa hamil. Tapi walau begitu, aku sangat mencintai mu Jae. Asal bersama mu, aku bahagia."

Yunho kembali ke kursi kemudi nya dan menjalankan mobil nya menuju kerumah mereka. Yunho tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong mendengarkan semua ucapan Yunho tadi.

-YunJae-

_SKIP TIME.._

**In The Morning**

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Jaejoong mengalami muntah-muntah setiap pagi. Badannya pun terasa begitu lemas. Yunho yang melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang kurang baik terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk segera memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Hanya saja Jaejoong selalu menolak, Jaejoong merasa dirinya hanya masuk angin biasa, istirahat sebentar saja dia akan sembuh.

"Jae.. kita kedokter yaa. Wajah mu terlihat semakin pucat. "

"Tidak perlu Yun, aku hanya masuk angin. Setelah minum obat dan tidur aku akan jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi kondisi mu tidak berubah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. " ujar Yunho cemas. Ia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya itu.

"Yunnie, aku.. hoek.. hoekk.." Jaejoong tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan _bridal style_, " Jangan protes. Aku akan membawa mu ke dokter sekarang juga." Yunho berkata tegas. Jaejoong tahu percuma saja ia menolak dibawa ke dokter. Yunho yang sudah seperti ini tidak akan bisa terbantahkan.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho, menghirup aroma mint tubuh Yunho. Setidaknya wangi tubuh Yunho dapat mengurangi rasa mualnya.

-YunJae-

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong, siwon ?" Yunho meminta penjelasan pada Siwon selaku dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Siwon adalah adik kandungnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea.

Siwon menatap kertas hasil pemeriksaan milik kakak iparnya itu, "Entahlah _hyung_, aku sendiri bingung dengan penyakit Jaejoong-hyung. Aku bingung, apakah ini kabar bahagia atau kabar buruk untuk mu. "

" Cepat jelaskan pada ku. Jangan bertele-tele." Yunho semakin penasaran dengan penyakit yang diderita Jaejoong. Apakah penyakit Jaejoong sungguh parah ?

Siwon menarik napasnya kemudian menghela napasnya , "Yunho-_hyung,_ Jaejoong-_hyung_ ternyata penderita _Klinefelter Syndrome_. "

" _Klinefelter Syndrome _? Kau ini menguji ku yaa ? aku ini bukan dokter, jangan menggunakan istilah-istilah aneh pada ku." ucap Yunho kesal

Siwon memijit kepalanya yang bahkan tidak terasa pusing, " Singkatnya Jaejoong-_hyung _mempunyai tiga kromosom pada tubuhnya, kromosom XXY. Normalnya setiap orang hanya mempunyai dua kromosom. Kromosom XX untuk wanita dan XY untuk pria. Pada kasus Jaejoong-_hyung_, ditubuhnya terdapat kromosom wanita dan pria dalam satu tubuh. Jaejoong_-hyung_ memang terlahir sebagai pria, hanya saja di dalam tubuh Jaejoong_-hyung_ terdapat hormon pria dan wanita. Normalnya hormon wanita pada penderita Klinefelter syndrome seperti Jaejoong_-hyung_ akan tertutupi dengan hormon pria. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Jaejoong-hyung. Di dalam tubuh Jaejoong_-hyung_ hormon wanita nya yaitu esterogen dan progeteron yang bekerja seimbang dengan hormon pria miliknya yaitu testosteron . Bahkan hormon-hormon ditubuh Jaejoong-_hyung _berfungsi sebagaimana fungsi aslinya. Kasus jaejoong-_hyung_ ini kasus pertama di dunia. "

"Yack ! Choi siwon ! langsung saja masuk ke intinya . jangan berbelit belit. "

" Jaejoong-_hyung _hamil . " ucap siwon singkat

" Benarkah itu ? apakah itu artinya aku akan memiliki anak. Buah cinta ku dengan Jaejoong ? kau tidak bercanda kan, siwon ?" Yunho hampir saja pingsan sangking senangnya. Apakah itu artinya keinginannya untuk memiliki anak dengan Jaejoong akan segera tercapai.

" Mungkin, tapi janin Jaejoong-_hyung_ tidak mempunyai tempat untuk berkembang. Maksud ku, Jaejoong-_hyung_ tidak memilik rahim seperti _yeoja_ pada umumnya. Jadi Janin Jaejoong-_hyung_ untuk sekarang ini menempel pada dinding perutnya. Kondisi seperti ini sungguh berbahaya untuk janinnya bahkan Jaejoong-_hyung_ sendiri. " Siwon menerangkan semua dugaan-dugaan terburuk mengenai kehamilan kakak iparnya itu.

"Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

" Gugurkan kandungan Jaejoong_-hyung_. Kehamilan seperti itu hanya akan membahayakan bagi kedua pihak. Sebagai dokter dan adik mu, aku meminta agar kandungan Jaejoong-_hyung_ di gugurkan." Jawab Siwon lirih.

Sejujurnya Siwon masih ingin berjuang untuk menyelamatkan calon keponakannya itu. Tapi ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika janin di perut Jaejoong tidak di keluarkan. Jaejoong bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak mau kehilangan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu.

" TIDAK.. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENGUGURKAN CALON BAYI KU"

" Joongie.."

"Jaejoong_-hyung..."_

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

**Author note :**

Halohaaaa.. Rainy disini. Ini account rainy yang kedua setelah '**Rainy Hanazawa' . **di account ini Rainy bakal ngepublish semua pair apapun keculai pair 2PM karena pair 2PM akan rainy publish di account yang satu lagi. Kenapa Rainy bikin dua account ? sejujurnya sih biar rapi aja gitu. Hahhaa..

Ohh, iyaa.. ini fanfic pertama rainy yang tokohnya bukan 2PM. Jadi klo agak aneh mohon di maklumi. Cerita ini terinspirasi pas rainy belajar biologi. Kebetulan ada penyakit kaya gitu. Jadi kepikiran buat bikin fanfic bertema mpreg deh.

Well, lanjut atau tidaknya fanfic ini bergantung pada feedback readers semua. JADI MOHON REVIEW NYA !


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Miracle in our family

Author : Hanazawa Rainy

Pairing : Yunho-Jaejoong, Slight : Siwon-Kibum

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their self, their parents

Genre : Romance / Family / Hurt-Comfort

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ worse dialog/ typo/ possible M-PREG

**Close this page if you don't like this story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

-YunJae-

Siwon dan Yunho menatap bersamaan kearah pintu yang berada diruangan tersebut. Sosok namja cantik bernama lengkap Jung Jaejoong nampak berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berlinang air mata. Siwon hanya bisa meringis kecil melihat keadaan kakak iparnya yang terlihat begitu kacau, sedangkan Yunho sudah bergerak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan langsung membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Yunho dapat merasakan tangis Jaejoong yang semakin kuat ketika ia memeluknya. Hati Yunho terasa begitu pilu. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan bunuh.. hiks.. bayi kita Yun.. hiks.. Jangan bunuh dia.. hiks.." Jaejoong terus memohon didalam tangisnya.

Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut, "Tenanglah Jae.. Jangan menangis lagi." bujuk Yunho.

Tubuh Jaejoong masih bergetar hebat karena tangis yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Yunho merasakan pundaknya sudah mulai basah terkena air mata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau.. hiks.. kehilangan calon bayi kita Yun.. aku mohon.. hiks.. jangan ambil.. hiks.. Yunho.. aku mohon.." lirih Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tetap mengelus punggung Jaejoong lembut sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Jaejoong. Ia tahu perasaan Jaejoong yang begitu ingin mempertahankan Janin yang nantinya akan menjadi anak mereka kelak. Ia sendiri pun tidak ingin kehilangan calon anak mereka tapi ia lebih tidak ingin Jaejoong menanggung bahaya hanya karena mengandung anak mereka. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak akan pernah siap jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong

Siwon yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton antara hyung dan kakak iparnya itu, memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia ingin memberi Yunho waktu bersama Jaejoong.

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet sebuah normor ponselnya," _Anneyoung.. _Bummie kau dimana ? aku ingin bertemu dengan mu."

-YunJae-

**In The Afternoon**

Yunho membelai surai madu milik Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit karena kelelahan sehabis menangis tadi. Yunho menatap lirih kearah Jaejoong , ia tahu seberapa besar kesedihan Jaejoong saat ini karena ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Mulanya Yunho sangat senang dengan kehamilan Jaejoong. Ia merasa Tuhan begitu baik padanya tapi saat ia mendengar vonis Siwon tentang kehamilan Jaejoong, Yunho merasa Tuhan seolah mempermainkannya.

Tangan Yunho beralih ke perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong lembut. Di dalam perut ini terdapat benih cintanya dengan Jaejoong, calon buah hati mereka.

"Apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mu, _aegya_?"

**CKLEEKK..**

Yunho menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok dua _namja _berpakaian dokter. Yunho tersenyum kearah dua _namja_ yang ia ketahui adalah Siwon dan kekasih Siwon, Kim _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Yunho-_hyung_, boleh aku memeriksa Jae-_hyung_ ?" pinta Kibum sopan.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian ia bergeser untuk memberi ruang pada Kibum yang hendak memeriksa Jaejoong. Yunho memperhatikan gerakan Kibum dengan seksama. Pertama Kibum memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong, lalu memeriksa perut Jaejoong dengan menggunakan stetoskop yang dibawanya.

Kibum melepas stetoskop miliknya dan menatap kearah Yunho, "_Hyung_.. aku sudah mendengar kondisi Jae-_hyung_ dari Siwon. Aku juga sudah melihat hasil pemeriksaan Jae-_hyung._ Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Siwon. "

"Apa maksud mu Kibum ? Jangan bilang kau juga menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan kandungannya ?" Yunho menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

Kibum menarik napasnya, ia menatap sekilas kearah Siwon mencari kekuatan agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada kakak kekasihnya itu, " _Hyung,_ kau tahu kan aku ini dokter kandungan. Kondisi kehamilan Jae-_hyung_ saat ini dinamakan kehamilan di luar kandungan dimana janin tidak berkembang didalam rahim. Yaa, singkatnya kehamilan seperti ini sangat berbahaya ditambah lagi Jae-_hyung_ adalah seorang _namja._ Sangat berbahaya untuk Jae-_hyung_. "

"Apa maksud mu dengan kata berbahaya Kim Kibum ? " tanya Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kibum

" Begini _hyung, _Jae-_hyung_ memang istimewa karena memiliki hormon-hormon yang dimiliki _yeoja_, makanya Jae-_hyung_ bisa hamil. Hanya saja kehamilan Jae-_hyung_ tidak didukung oleh fasilitas yang lengkap pada Jae-_hyung,_ seperti rahim untuk berkembangnya janin. Makanya janin Jae-_hyung_ menempel di dinding perut dan berkembang disana, tapi yang membuat kehamilan ini berbahaya adalah ketika janin Jae-_hyung_ nantinya berkembang. Ada kemungkinan dinding perut Jae-_hyung _tidak lagi kuat untuk menahan beban si janin tersebut, bahkan yang lebih buruknya lagi bisa saja janin Jae-_hyung _nantinya akan terjerat oleh usus-usus yang berada di dalam perut Jae_-hyung, _mengingat posisi janin Jae-_hyung_ berada di dekat usus untuk mencerna makanan dan lagi kehamilan seperti itu sangat rawan terhadap benturan dan goncangan karena tidak ada yang melindunginya. " Terang Kibum dengan menggunakan bahasa yang mungkin bisa Yunho pahami.

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, ia mengerti maksud tersirat dari ucapan Kibum barusan " Haruskah calon bayi kami itu digugurkan ? bukankah kalian dokter ? tidak adakah cara lain selain membunuh calon bayi kami ." lirih Yunho.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Yunho. Ia sedih, bingung, kecewa, dan segala perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia setuju jika kandungan Jaejoong digugurkan untuk melindungi Jaejoong nantinya tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kandungan itu benar-benar digugurkan, Jaejoong lah yang pastinya akan sangat sedih. Tapi jika kehamilan Jaejoong tetap di pertahankan, Yunho takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada yaitu kehilangan Jaejoong untuk selamanya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai suami dan calon ayah yang baik. Ia gagal...

" Tidak bisakah kau membuat rahim buatan atau apapun itu. Ku mohon Kibum. Selamatkan Jaejoong dan calon anak ku. " lanjut Yunho masih dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam ikut angkat bicara, "Kau jangan gila_ hyung_. Di dunia medis manapun tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat rahim, kau jangan egois_ hyung_. "

"Ucapan Siwon benar. Rahim tidak bisa dibuat oleh dunia kedokteran manapun. Tapi, aku punya satu cara lain untuk mempertahankan janin Jae-_hyung._ Walaupun presentase keberhasilannya tidak mencapai sepuluh persen." ucap Kibum yang seolah memberi harapan pada Yunho.

"Cara apa lagi yang kau maksud bummie?" tanya Siwon pada kekasih mungilnya itu

"Kita gunakan hormon esterogen yang terdapat pada tubuh Jae-_hyung._ Hormon itu memang berfungsi untuk penebalan dinding rahim, tapi berhubung Jae-_hyung_ tidak mempunyai rahim kita gunakan hormon itu untuk menebalkan dinding perut Jae-_hyung_ dengan meningkatkan kadar hormon tersebut. Satu lagi, aku sempat berfikir untuk menggunakan jaringan lemak sebagai pelindung janin saat ia tumbuh nanti. Mengingat jaringan lemak itu berfungsi sebagai pelindung dan cadangan makanan." Jawab Kibum

"Bummiee.. walaupun ide mu itu masuk akal. Tapi metode seperti itu sangat berbahaya. Ditambah lagi untuk melakukan metode itu kita harus melakukan operasi yang cukup besar. Itu sangat berbahaya Bummie.." Sergah Siwon. Ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Kibum. Apalagi operasi tersebut belum pernah dilakukan siapapun.

"Maka dari itu aku butuh dokter bedah yang handal seperti mu Wonnie. Kau ingin menyelamatkan calon keponakan mu bukan. " Kibum mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu

"Aku tidak yakin Bummiee.. bagaimana jika aku gagal. Tidak hanya kehilangan calon keponakan ku tapi aku juga akan kehilangan kakak ipar ku. " Siwon menggeleng, ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi

"Jika tidak dicoba kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Lagipula aku percaya dengan kemampuan adik ipar ku ini. " sebuah suara tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan. Suara itu ternyata milik Jaejoong. Sejujurnya dari tadi ia hanya pura-pura tidur saja. Ia mendengar percakapan ketiga orang itu dari awal sampai sekarang.

"Jae.. istirahatlah. Kondisi mu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. " saran Yunho yang kini sudah berada di samping Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong membelai pipi Yunho. Jaejoong dapat merasakan jejak basah di pipi Yunho, "Kau habis menangis Yun ? wajahmu terlihat kacau._ Baby _pasti tidak suka jika melihat wajah _appa _nya yang seperti ini. Ayo senyum, Yun.." pinta Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong namun sedetik kemudian Yunho memasang senyum terbaik miliknya, "_Nee aegya_.. _appa_ sudah tersenyum"

Jaejoong terkikik kecil, " kata _baby_,_ appa_ sangat tampan." Kemudian Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu, "Yunho, apapun akan ku lakukan agar bisa menyelamatkan bayi ini. Ku mohon, izinkan aku untuk mempertahankannya" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kami pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkan bayi mu_ hyung._ Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk _hyung_ dan bayi _hyung _nantinya" ucap Kibum

"Tapi Bummiee.. cara itu.. " Siwon masih kurang setuju dengan ide Kibum, tapi begitu ia melihat kearah Kibum dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon bahkan ketika ia menoleh kearah Yunho pun, tatapan kakak nya itu sama seperti yang lainnya. Jika begini ia tidak bisa lagi menolak.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memikirkan metode operasi itu kemudian melakukannya. Tapi aku punya dua syarat, pertama aku hanya akan mengoperasi Jaejoong-_hyung _ketika keadaannya sudah stabil dan kedua, Kim Kibum harus menjadi assiten pertama ku saat operasi nanti. "

Kibum langsung berlari dan menerjang tubuh kekar Siwon. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat bahkan ia tidak segan-segan mencium bibir Siwon singkat, "Aku mencintai mu Wonnie.. aku mencintai mu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukannya. "

"Yack ! kalian jangan bermesraan di depan kami. Pergi keruangan kalian dan lanjutkan hal tersebut disana" kata Yunho jengkel sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengelus perutnya seakan menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia punya pada calon bayi nya itu, " _Umma_ pasti akan menyelamatkan mu _baby_. Bersabarlah.. "

-YunJae-

**At Night**

Kibum baru saja selesai menangani pasien terakhirnya. Rasa ngantuk dan lelah mulai terasa di tubuhnya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding di ruang kerjanya, jam 11 malam.

"Ahhh.. lelah sekali hari ini. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Siwon sudah pulang belum yaa.. hmm.." ucapnya bermonolog

Kibum meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia sesekali tersenyum ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan suster jaga malam ataupun keluarga pasien yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit. Langkah Kibum berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan dengan lampu yang menyala. Kibum tahu bahwa si pemilik ruangan masih berada di dalam. Kibum membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, tidak ingin mengejutkan si pemilik ruangan. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya masih duduk didepan meja kerjanya dengan berbagai macam buku tentang kehamilan diatas meja. Siwon –kekasihnya itu – pasti sangat berusaha keras saat ini.

Kibum mendekat kearah Siwon. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon dari belakang. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher milik Siwon, "Wonnie.." bisik Kibum di telinga Siwon

"Bummiee.. jangan menggoda Wonnie ! Wonnie sedang sibuk " protes Siwon yang sama sekali tidak melepas buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar Wonnie." Bujuk Kibum

Siwon melepas tangan Kibum yang bergelayut di lehernya, "Nanti saja Bummiee.. Wonnie masih belum selesai membaca buku ini."

Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Beginilah tingkah kekasihnya jika sudah fokus akan sesuatu hal. Siwon pasti tidak akan peduli apapun. Menyebalkan...

Kibum mendengus sebal kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Bibirnya masih ia majukan beberapa centi. Tanda bahwa Kibum benar-benar kesal diacuhkan.

Siwon melirik sebentar kearah Kibum yang dalam mode ngambeknya itu. Siwon terkikik kecil melihat tingkah kekanak -kanakan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu. Jika Kibum sudah seperti itu tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Siwon menutup bukunya dan menghampiri namja manis yang duduk di sofa itu.

"Bummiiee.. Bummie marah ya sama Wonnie ?" tanya Siwon yang sudah duduk tepat disamping Kibum.

Kibum tidak menjawab.

Siwon menghela napasnya, "Bummie tahu kan operasi Jaejoong-hyung bukan hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi Wonnie tidak terlalu paham dengan kehamilan. Wonnie masih harus banyak belajar. Maaf jika tadi Wonnie mengacuhkan mu. " ucap Siwon dengan nada menyesal.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi Wonnie jangan memaksakan diri. Bummie tidak ingin Wonnie sakit. Wonnie istirahat yaa sekarang"

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Kibum dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Baiklah calon istri ku yang paling manis."

Kibum menundukan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah karena panggilan Siwon padanya.

"Ehh.. " Kibum terkejut ketika Siwon merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Kibum.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar Bummiee.. biarkan seperti ini dulu"

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama hingga Siwon tertidur. Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Siwon.

"Selamat tidur _yeobo_.." ucap Kibum sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Ahh.. Sungguh manis pasangan dokter yang satu ini...

-YunJae-

**In The Morning**

Yunho terkejut ketika ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong berada di ranjangnya. Yunho sangat cemas sekarang bagaimanapun juga kondisi Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya stabil. Yunho mengambil mantelnya kemudian pergi untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Cuaca hari ini begitu sejuk, Jaejoong sedang menikmati sinar mentari pagi yang membasuh wajahnya. Ia kini sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman. Jaejoong tahu anak-anak itu pasti pasien dirumah sakit ini. Lihatlah anak-anak itu tampak ceria walaupun ditubuh mereka ada penyakit yang mungkin saja berbahaya.

"Aku harus semangat ! Aku harus tetap melahirkan bayi ini apapun yang terjadi !" ujar Jaejoong memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jae-_hyung_.." panggil seorang anak kecil yang berlari kecil kearahnya. Di belakang anak kecil itu terdapat dua orang_ namja_ dewasa yang berjalan berdekatan.

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah tiga orang _namja_ tersebut, "Minnie sedang apa disini ?" tanya Jaejoong ramah

"Minnie ingin menjenguk Jae-_hyung_. Kata Leeteuk-_umma_, Jae-_hyung_ sakit. Minnie tidak mau Jae-_hyung_ sakit" ujar Changmin sedih

Jaejoong mencubit pipi Changmin yang terlihat gembul, " Jae-_hyung _tidak sakit Minnie.. Cuma didalam perut Jae-_hyung _sekarang ada bayi nya."

"Benarkah ? berarti nanti Minnie punya adik baru donk" ucap Changmin girang.

"Mungkin.." ujar Jaejoong singkat.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi disana mengerti keresahan dari anak yang pernah dirawatnya dulu. "Kangin-_ahh_.. bisa kau ajak Changmin main. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan pada Jaejoong." Pinta Leeteuk pada suaminya

Kangin mengerti, ia segera menggendong Changmin. "Yackk.. Kangin-_appa._ Turunkan Minnie ! Minnie masih mau sama Jae-_hyung_ " protes Changmin

"Changmin main sama _appa _dulu yaa. Nanti kita main lagi sama Jae-_hyung._ Mengerti?" bujuk Kangin lembut namun tegas.

Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin dan Changmin mulai menjauh, mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu ?" tanya Leeteuk persis seperti seorang ibu.

"Entahlah _umma, _aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih." Jawab Jaejoong lirih

Leeteuk tersenyum, "_Umma_ tahu kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua Jae. Percayalah pada _umma._ "

"Tapi aku takut _umma_. Aku takut kehilangan bayi ini. Aku takut Yunho kecewa pada ku." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah langit

"Sejak pulang dari taman bermain bersama Changmin dulu. Aku merasa keinginan Yunho untuk mempunyai anak sangat besar. Diam-diam aku suka melihatnya sedang menatap foto kami bersama Changmin. Aku juga pernah tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapannya yang berharap seandainya aku bisa mengandung anaknya. Aku tahu_ umma,_ keinginan Yunho untuk mempunyai keturunan sangat besar. Aku takut _umma_, takut bagaimana jika aku gagal mempertahankan bayi diperut ku ini. Aku tidak mau Yunho kecewa." tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi chubby Jaejoong.

Inilah yang paling Jaejoong takutkan. Membuat Yunho kecewa. Makanya saat ia disuruh untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, Jaejoong sangat menolak keras hal tersebut. Ia tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, ia hanya ingin bayi ini bisa lahir. Ia ingin membuat Yunho bahagia dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil diantara mereka nantinya.

"Jae.. Yunho tidak akan pernah kecewa pada mu. Ia sangat mencintai mu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik selama kau bisa. Jangan bersedih lagi yaa. Kasihan bayi diperutmu. Ia bisa ikut sedih jika _umma_ nya juga sedih" hibur Leeteuk

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, "_Nee baby, umma_ tidak akan menangis lagi" ucap Jaejoong

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari. Yunho mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Jadi itu alasan Jaejoong tetap memaksa agar bayi di kandungannya tidak jadi di gugurkan. Jaejoong melakukan semua hal itu hanya untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih Jaejoong.." gumam Yunho

-YunJae-

**In The Afternoon**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Jaejoong dirawat dirumah sakit. Kondisinya pun berangsur-angsur membaik walau terkadang ia masih mengalami mual di pagi hari. Kata Kibum itu wajar bagi orang hamil seperti Jaejoong. Hari ini Jaejoong akan melakukan operasi untuk mempertahankan kandungannya. Jaejoong tahu keberhasilan operasi ini tidak mencapai dua puluh persen tapi demi calon anaknya dan Yunho , ia rela melakukan operasi yang bahkan baru pertama kali di lakukan didunia kedokteran.

Jaejoong sudah berada di pintu ruang operasi. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ada Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk , Kangin dan juga Yunho.

"_Hyung_.. kau sudah siap ?" tanya Siwon yang dibalas anggukan kepala Jaejoong

"Jangan tegang_ hyung._ Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kini giliran Kibum yang ikut bicara

Leeteuk mencium dahi Jaejoong, _"Umma _akan mendoakan mu dari sini. Berjuanglah !"

"_Appa_ tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas kami semua menunggu mu dan calon bayi mu disini!" ujar Kangin

Pandangan mata Jaejoong beralih ke namja yang paling ia cintai itu. Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Jaejoong cukup lama. Sebuah ciuman dari Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Aku terus berdoa untuk mu . Aku mencintai mu Jung Jaejoong"

-YunJae-

Operasi mulai berlangsung. Siwon kali ini bertugas sebagai dokter utama yang melakukan pembedahan sedangkan Kibum menjadi asisten utama yang membatu Siwon selama operasi berlangsung. Kemampuan Siwon melakukan pembedahan tidak dapat diragukan lagi, hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit ia sudah berhasil membedah perut Jaejoong.

"Janin pasien sudah ditemukan sekarang saatnya melakukan pembungkusan janin tersebut dengan jaringan lemak." Kata Siwon

"Berikan penjepit dan juga pisau operasi" perintah Siwon.

Kibum yang merupakan asisten Siwon langsung memberikan barang-barang tersebut kepada Siwon. Operasi baru berjalan setengahnya, hingga –

"Kondisi pasien menurun. Tekanan darahnya perlahan-lahan mulai menurun. Denyut jantungnya pun melemah. " ucap dokter anestesi yang ikut dalam andil menangani operasi Jaejoong.

"Berikan _Lanoxin_ pada pasien untuk meningkatkan kerja jantung" perintah Siwon

"Tidak bekerja. Konsi pasien semakin menurun. Tekanan darahnya berada pada 85 _diastolik_. Denyut jantungnya pun makin melemah"

Keadaan diruang operasi semakin mencekam. Suara dari _elektrokardiograf_ hilang timbul hilang timbul. Membuat Siwon dan Kibum mulai panik.

"Ku mohon Jae_-hyung_ bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi.. bertahanlah.."

Dan sebuah garis lurus atau _flat line_ mulai tampak di monitor _elektrokardiograf_tersebut.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**Author note :**

Apakah Jaejoong akan mati ? hanya rainy dan laptop rainy yang tahu jawabannya. Hahhaah..

Ohh iya, rainy mau ngasih penjelasan untuk beberapa istilah kedokteran yang ada di cerita diatas ya.

**Elektrokardiograf :** alat untuk mendeteksi denyut jantung. Itu loh yang biasanya ada di ruangan ICU

**Lanoxin **: obat yang fungsinya untukmeningkatkan kerja jantung. Rainy ga tau obat ini bisa dipake selama anestesi apa nggak.

**85 diastol :** normalnya tekanan darah itu 150-200 diastol.

**Flat line** : garis lurus yang ada di elektrokardiograf yang menunjukan detak jantungnya berhenti

Maaf klo ada yang bikin bingung. Rainy masih belajar tentang dunia kedokteran soalnya. Ini pun bikin fanfic nya harus buka google sama buka buku biologi Rainy dulu. Rainy hanya berusaha bikin fanfic bertema MPREG yang sedikit masuk akal.

Akhir kata REVIEW !

**Balasan Review :**

**Marcia Rena** : Ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa ^^

**The :** Nggak jadi di gugurkan kok. Cuma yaa gitu deh Jaejoong masih harus berjuang agar bayinya selamat. Udah update nih. Ayo review lagi.

**Julie Yunjae :** Ini udah lanjut dan salam kenal juga. Ayo review lagi

**Kucing liar : **tadinya juga mau ngeadopsi changmin tapi setelah Rainy pikir. Kasian Yunjae klo ngadopsi changmin yg makannya banyak. Well.. dichap ini dan chap depan adalah perjuangan Jaejoong dan bayinya. Ayo review lagi

**LawRuuLiet **: Iyaa, rainy juga curiga jangan-jangan jaejoong emang kena syndrome klinefelther makanya kya cewek gitu #plak. Konflik batinnya emang nggak terlalu mencolok kok, di ff ini menekankan pada perjuangan Jaejoong mempertahankan bayinya. Yosh ! ini udah lanjut. Ayo review lagi.

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : **well ini memang tema ff rainy. Membuat MPREG yang masuk akal. Nggak sekedar langsung MPREG tanpa penjelasan. Rainy bener-bener ngeluarin pengetahuan rainy loh buat bikin nih ff. Hahah. Ini udah lanjut ! review lagi yaa.

**DindaR **: syndrom Klinefelther itu beda sama male pregnant. Syndrom itu akibat dari mutasi kromosom. Biasanya yang kena syndrome adalah laki-laki. Ciri-ciri yang kena syndrom itu : punya hormon cewek, dan bersifat kewanitaan soalnya punya kromosom cewek. Klo kamu ngambil jurusan IPA, nanti belajar deh pasti di biologi bab Mutasi Gen. Ayo review.

**Aoora **: makasih udah di fav.

**Ryu cassie** : nggak jadi digugurin kok. Ini udah pake cara lain. Doain aja jaejoong selamat yaa. Ayo review lagi

**Js-ie** : jaejoong mati nggak yaa ? hmmm.. tenang ff ini nggak broken yunjae kok. Mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**Zuuteuk** : makasih udah suka ff mpreg yunjae. Review lagi yaa

**Dinda** : Rainy Cuma berfikir secara logika aja klo pria hamil itu bakal kaya gimana. Iyaa Rainy anak jurusan IPA tapi biologi rainy malah paling jelek dibanding yang lain -_-. Ayo review lagi ya

**Kiinekii :** wahh makasih ternyata ada yang seneng ff rainy. Wah kamu pasti yunjae shipper deh. Tenang ini udah dilanjut kok. Review lagi ya

**Enno KimLee:** Jaejoong nggak marah Cuma kesel, dia nggak mau bayinya digugurkan. Sedikit pelukan dari yunho langsung tenang kok jae. Okee.. review lagi ya

**Lee Shurri** : bukan kelainan hormon juga tapi lebih ke kelainan kromosom nya. Karena punya kromosom cewek jadi punya hormon cewek deh. Tapi biasanya hormon ceweknya Cuma dikit, berhubung ini ff jadi agak rainy buat melenceng sedikit dari kenyataan aslinya

**Lee Sora** : ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya

**Shippo Baby YunJae** : nggak jadi di gugurin kok tapi selamat atau tidaknya bayi Jaejoong, rainy juga nggak tau deh. Ayo kita doakan bayi jaejoong selamat dengan mengirim rainy review yang banyak *eh

**Nurarihyoon** : jae nya agak sedikit menderita kok. Nggak banyak sih menderitanya. Awalnya doank menderita selebihnya nggak kok. Review lagi yaa

Okayy.. sekian balasan review nya.. Jika ada yang masih kurang jelas silahkan bertanya di kolom review dan untuk **Silent readers** makasih banyak udah mau baca. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Miracle in our family

Author : Hanazawa Rainy

Pairing : Yunho-Jaejoong, Slight : Siwon-Kibum

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their self, their parents

Genre : Romance / Family / Hurt-Comfort

Warning : Boys Love / YAOI/ Male x male/ worse dialog/ typo/ possible M-PREG/ GenderSwitch for Heechul

**Close this page if you don't like this story.**

**CHAPTER 3**

-YunJae-

Monitor pada mesin _elektrokardiograph _menampilkan garis lurus atau istilah pada kedokteran disebut _flat line. _Semua dokter dan perawat yang menangani operasi Jaejoong berubah menjadi cemas, bahkan Kibum sempat menjatuhkan pisau bedahnya saat melihat layar monitor _elektrokardiograph_ tersebut. Semua orang yang berada diruang operasi tahu persis apa maksud dari garis lurus pada layar _elektrokardiograph_ tersebut, garis lurus yang berarti detak jantung pasien berhenti.

"Jae-_hyung_.." panggil Kibum.

Siwon yang menyadari keadaan Jaejoong bergegas mengambil alat kejut jantung atau _Automated External Defibrillato__r _yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Siwon meletakan alat tersebut di atas dada Jaejoong.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, lakukan kejut jantung. Satu.. dua... tiga... siap.." seketika dada Jaejoong terangkat saat alat tersebut dinyalakan. Alat yang berfungsi untuk memacu kembali detak jantung itu sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi apapun pada detak jantung Jaejoong. Monitor _elektrokardiograph_ masih menampakan garis lurus.

Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipis Siwon. Ia tahu persis bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Jantung Jaejoong berhenti mendadak, jika detak jantung Jaejoong tidak kembali dalam lima menit Jaejoong akan mengalami mati otak kemudian ... Ahh,, Siwon tidak sanggup melanjutkan pemikiran buruknya itu.

Siwon melirik sekilas kearah Kibum yang terus memanggil nama Jaejoong. Siwon dapat melihat cairan bening berkumpul di mata kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah dokter Kim" ucap Siwon yang mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon kembali meletakan alat kejut jantung tersebut ke dada Jaejoong. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Jaejoong. Ia berharap detak jantung kakak iparnya itu akan kembali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap percuma. Garis lurus di _elektrokardiograph_ masih terlihat di monitor.

Air mata Kibum sudah mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai. Kibum tidak mampu lagi menampung tangisnya. Kibum tidak peduli jika sehabis ini ia mendapatkan surat peringatan karena tidak propesional saat bekerja.

"_Hyung_.. Jae-_hyung_.. aku mohon padamu. Kembalilah _hyung_... apakah _hyung_ tidak ingin mengandung dan membesarkan _aegya_ _hyung_ bersama Yunho-_hyung_ ? ku mohon _hyung_.. jangan pergi.. Yunho-_hyung_ dan calon bayi _hyung_ menanti kehadiran _hyung_." ucap Kibum disela isak tangisnya.

Siwon sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan Kibum. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kakak iparnya itu. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk tentang Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_.. bukankah _hyung_ begitu ingin mempertahankan bayi ini? Memangnya _hyung_ tidak ingin menjadi _umma_ ? ku mohon _hyung_. kembalilah demi kami, demi Yunho-_hyung_ dan demi calon bayi mu _hyung_. Jangan pergi _hyung_ ! Hiduplah _hyung_ !"

Siwon mengatakan kalimat itu sebelum melakukan kejut jantung untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Satu –

Dua –

Tiga –

**PIIPP.. PIPP.. PIPP...**

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, monitor elektrokardiograph tidak lagi menampilkan garis lurus. Jaejoong hidup kembali. Detak jantungnya telah kembali. Siwon dan Kibum tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dan tersenyum senang.

"Keadaan pasien sudah kembali normal. Kita lanjutkan operasi nya " perintah Siwon pada semua yang ada diruang operasi.

'_Aku tahu kau pasti bisa hyung.'_ batin Siwon

-YunJae-

Yunho tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang di depan pintu ruang operasi. Hatinya terasa begitu gelisah dan takut. Ia terus mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melihat lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala.

"Tenanglah Yunho, Jaejoong itu _namja_ yang kuat. Kau tidak usah gelisah seperti itu. Siwon dan Kibum pasti melakukan semuanya dengan baik." ujar Leeteuk lembut.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang _umma_ jika Jaejoong dan calon aegya kami sedang berjuang didalam sana. " Yunho masih mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang operasi.

Leetuk menghela napasnya. Percuma saja ia berbicara, Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kangin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Huhh.. memangnya dia saja yang khawatir. Kami semua disini juga khawatir." Gerutu Leeteuk kesal

Kangin yang mendengar gerutuan Leeteuk mengelus pelan surai madu Leeteuk, "sudahlah _yeobo_.. lebih baik kita berdoa saja agar operasinya berjalan lancar" kata kangin bijak

Tak lama setelah itu lampu ruang operasi dimatikan dan pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakan Siwon dan Kibum dalam balutan baju operasi mereka. Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut bergegas menghampiri kedua dokter tersebut begitu pula dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong ?" tanya Yunho cepat. Dapat terlihat kecemasan dalam wajah Yunho

Siwon mendesah, " operasinya berhasil, hanya saja – " siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Hanya apa? katakan pada ku !" bentak Yunho

Siwon menyeringai, " Hanya saja tadi aku sempat melihat dada Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang sangat seksi"

**JGERRR –**

Yunho terdiam, pasangan Leeteuk-Kangin ikut terdiam, sedangkan Kibum jangan ditanya, ia sudah mengeluarkan hawa-hawa tidak mengenakan sejak Siwon menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi

" Yack ! Choi Siwon ! Ku bunuh kau ! " teriak Yunho

" Santai _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda. Operasi Jaejoong-_hyung_ berjalan lancar walaupun tadi dia sempat kritis, Jaejoong-_hyung_ bisa melewatinya." Jelas Siwon.

Mendengar kabar baik tersebut Yunho menghela napasnya lega dan Leeteuk sudah menangis bahagia di pelukan Kangin.

" Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong ?" tanya Yunho . Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan malaikat hatinya itu

Siwon mengangguk, " Kau bisa menemuinya di ruang perawatan. Jaejoong-_hyung_ pasti akan senang jika orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika sadar adalah kau, _hyung_ "

" Baiklah aku mengerti" Yunho mengangguk paham, sekilas ia menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak bicara apapun.

"Err.. Siwon. Lebih baik sekarang kau urus kekasih mu itu. Ku rasa ia kesal dengan perkataan mu yang tadi " lanjut Yunho ragu

Siwon menoleh takut-takut kearah Kibum yang berada di samping kanannya, Siwon terkejut mendapati ekspresi wajah Kibum yang seolah siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Bummiee.. Ucapan Wonnie tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak ada yang lebih seksi dari Bummie kok. " bujuk Siwon

" Bohong ! Mulai hari ini hingga seminggu kedepan, kau tidak boleh menyentuh ku Choi Siwon !" ancam Kibum sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon

" Yaaa ! Bummie, tunggu.. "

-YunJae-

**In The Evening**

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur akibat dari obat bius saat operasi tadi. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Yunho kala ia mengelus surai madu milik Jaejoong lembut. Perasaan Yunho sungguh bahagia sekarang. Kini didalam tubuh Jaejoong terdapat calon anak mereka kelak. Sekali lagi Yunho merasa bahwa keajaiban Tuhan telah diberikan padanya.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong penuh cinta, "Terima kasih _chagi_. Terima kasih karena kau masih mempertahankan bayi ini. Teruslah berjuang hingga anak kita lahir." ucapnya

Yunho beranjak menuju perut Jaejoong yang masih rata, ia mencium sekilas perut tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan, " _Appa _tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran mu, _aegya_. Berjuanglah terus di dalam perut _umma _mu "

-YunJae-

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan perutnya rasanya begitu sakit. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang tertidur disamping ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu pasti Yunho kelelahan karena menjaganya terus menerus.

"Arghtt.." ringis Jaejoong saat ia tidak sengaja bergerak

Yunho yang mendengar suara ringisan langsung membuka matanya. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit.

" Jangan banyak bergerak Jae. Kondisi mu belum pulih benar. " kata Yunho

" Yun, bagaimana hasil operasinya ? " tanya Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum, " Tentu saja, operasinya berjalan lancar. Calon anak kita masih betah didalam perut mu, _chagi_"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menitikan air mata. Ia terharu sekaligus merasa senang. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan kandungan nya.

" _Umma_ senang kau masih ada didalam perut _umma_. Terima kasih baby, _umma_ pasti akan terus menjaga mu. " ucap Jaejoong tersenyum

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong ikut tersenyum, "_Appa_ juga akan terus menjaga kalian berdua."

Sungguh romantis kedua pasangan tersebut. Ahh.. cepat lahir baby Jung. Kami semua menanti kehadiran mu.

-YunJae-

**In The Afternoom**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong mengalami masa perawatan di rumah sakit. Selama dua minggu itu Jaejoong selalu ditemani oleh Yunho. Yaa, walaupun terkadang Yunho harus ke kantor jika ada urusan yang sangat penting. Saat Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya, biasanya Leeteuk ataupun Kibum –jika tidak ada pasien– yang akan menemaninya. Jaejoong merasa beruntung karena ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Hari ini Jaejoong sudah di izinkan pulang kerumah oleh Siwon dan Kibum setelah memastikan kondisi Jaejoong telah stabil.

"_Hyung_.. jangan lupa minum obat-obatan yang ku berikan padamu. Obat-obat tersebut berfungsi untuk meningkatkan hormon yeoja mu dan juga menguatkan kandungan mu. Satu lagi _hyung_, setiap tiga minggu sekali _hyung_ harus datang kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan _hyung_ kepada ku. Mengerti Jae-_hyung_ ?" Kibum mengingatkan hal apa saja yang harus Jaejoong lakukan setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, " Lihat _baby, ahjumma _mu begitu cerewet , bukan ?"

" _Hyung_.. aku cerewet demi _hyung_ dan bayi _hyung_ juga tau" Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Siwon dan Yunho yang melihat perdebatan antara para uke itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

" Sudah-sudah.. Ayo kita pulang _chagi_. " ajak Yunho, kemudian ia mengangkat tas yang berisi pakaian Jaejoong selama dirumah sakit.

" Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang Yunnie. Ahh.. aku begitu rindu rumah. Siwon-_ahh _, Kibum-_ahh_.. kami pulang dulu yaa. Bye..bye.." ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

Yunho terkikik geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu itu.

" Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini. " kata Yunho sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Siwon dan Kibum

Siwon menepuk bahu kakak nya itu, "Tidak masalah _hyung_.. ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami. Ya kan Bummie ?"

" Iyaa Wonnie. hmm.. Yunho-_hyung_.. Hati-hati dengan Jae-_hyung_ yang sedang hamil. Kondisi orang hamil suka berubah-ubah. Usahakan untuk menjaga perasaan Jae-_hyung_ saat hamil. Jangan membuatnya stress" saran Kibum

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, nampak berpikir sesuatu. "Ahh.. satu lagi _hyung_. aku sering mendengar jika orang hamil suka minta yang aneh-aneh atau istilah masyarakat namanya ngidam. Mitosnya jika ngidam itu tidak dipenuhi , anak mu akan terus ileran _hyung_. "

"Hiee.. aku tidak mau anak ku nantinya akan seperti itu. " Yunho bergidik ngeri

" Klo begitu usahakan kau memenuhi semua permintaan Jae-_hyung_ selama ia hamil _hyung_." kali ini giliran Kibum yang berkomentar.

"Selamat berjuang calon _appa_." ucap Siwon menyemangati

Yunho menghela napasnya, mungkin setelah perjuangan Jaejoong kali ini giliran perjuangannya. Kita lihat saja Jung Yunho, apa kau bisa tahan menghadapi ngidam dan mood swing nya Jaejoong.

-YunJae-

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tiba di rumah mereka. Mereka terkejut ketika mendapati pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka lebar. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri begitulah pemikiran mereka berdua. Yunho masuk duluan kedalam rumah dengan sapu yang berada di tangannya disusul Jaejoong yang memegang serokan sampah. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah mereka sepelan mungkin dan benar saja ada dua orang manusia lain yang sedang berada diruang tengah. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Yunho dan Jaejoong segera memukul kedua orang itu dengan peralatan yang mereka bawa.

**BUAGH.. PLAK.. BUGHH..**

Yunho dan Jaejoong memukuli kedua orang yang mereka sangka pencuri itu dengan semangat.

" YACK ! BERHENTI ! " teriak salah satu dari orang yang disangka pencuri itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan pukulannya begitu pula dengan Yunho. Mereka berdua terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang menjadi korban kekerasan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong barusan.

"_Umma_.. _Appa_.. mianhe.. " ucap Jaejoong grogi

Kedua orang yang dipanggil _umma_ dan _appa_ oleh Jaejoong itu adalah kedua orang tua Yunho yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang. Jung Hangeng dan Jung Heechul nama kedua orang tua Yunho yang menjadi korban kekerasan oleh pasangan Jung beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Umma_ dan _appa_ bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kedalam rumah ?" tanya Yunho yang masih bingung

Hangeng meringis merasakan sakit di bahunya akibat pukulan Yunho, " Tanyakan pada _umma_ mu. Ia menyuruh _appa_ untuk mendobrak paksa pintu rumah kalian. "

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan kemudian mereka beralih kearah Heechul yang menahan amarahnya.

"Jung Yunho ! Jung Jaejoong ! " geram Heechul

" Huaa.. _umma_. Maafkan kami ! "

-YunJae-

**In The Evening**

"Benarkah itu Jaejoong ? saat ini kau sedang hamil ? bagaimana caranya _namja_ seperti mu bisa hamil ?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya

" Panjang _umma_ ceritanya. Aku saja bingung dari mana harus memulai ceritanya. " jawab Jaejoong

Heechul tersenyum pelan, " Ceritakan pada _umma_. Ayolah ceritakan . "

Baru saja Jaejoong mau menceritakan asal mula ia bisa hamil. Suara Hangeng sudah mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Nanti saja mengobrolnya. _Appa_ sudah membuatkan nasi goreng beijing untuk kalian " Hangeng memberikan dua piring tersebut pada Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"_umma_.. aku lapar. Izinkan aku makan _umma_.." pinta Yunho pada Heechul

Heechul yang mendapati nada memohon dari Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Malahan ia dengan santainya memakan nasi goreng buatan Hangeng ," Kau tidak boleh makan sampai hukuman mu selesai dan hukuman mu diperpanjang selama satu jam kedepan karena kau tidak memberitahu _umma_ dan _appa_ mu tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. "

Bagaimana keadaan Yunho saat ini ? Yunho berdiri sambil kedua tangannya memegang ember yang berisi air dan juga kakinya yang diangkat satu. Yaa.. Yunho sedang di hukum oleh Heechul gara-gara insiden kekearasan yang dilakukannya pada kedua orangtuanya. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak di hukum ? Tentu saja karena Jaejoong sedang hamil. Jadi Heechul menghapuskan hukuman untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Menyendokan nasi goreng nya kedepan mulut Yunho bermaksud untuk menyuapi Yunho. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah suara memotong usaha Jaejoong.

"Berani kau menyuapi Yunho. Hukuman untuk suami mu, _umma_ perpanjang sampai tengah malam nanti. " ujar Heechul pelan tapi penuh dengan hawa intimidasi.

Jaejoong segera menarik sendoknya dan bergumam pelan, "Maafkan aku Yunnie.. "

Ahh.. sabar yaa Yunho. Salah sendiri kau membuat masalah kepada _umma_ mu yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari iblis di neraka. Selamat melaksanakan hukuman mu Yunho..

-YunJae-

**At Night**

Yunho meregangkan badannya yang pegal akibat hukuman dari _umma_nya tadi sore. Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sudah berada diatas tempat tidur terlebih dahulu. Posisi mereka berdua saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil membaca buku dan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. Yunnie lelah sekali. _umma_ jahat sama Yunnie " rengek Yunho seperti anak kecil

Jaejoong menutup bukunya kasar, " Jung Yunho menjauhlah dari ku. Kau bau "

**CKITT—**

Sebuah urat muncul di pelipis Yunho. Apa tadi Jaejoong bilang ? Jaejoong bilang dirinya bau. Ohh, Tuhan.. beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho baru saja selesai mandi. Yunho mencium dirinya sendiri. Wangi kok.. tubuhnya wangi mint.

"Joongie.. Yunnie wangi kok. Ini kan wangi kesukaan Joongie. " protes Yunho yang tidak terima dibilang bau.

Jaejoong menutup hidungnya, "_Andwae_.. Joongie nggak suka bau nya. Yunnie pergi sana klo nggak Yunnie mandi lagi tapi sabunnya ganti. Joongie nggak suka bau nya. "

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Baiklah Yunnie mandi lagi. Yunnie ganti sabunnya tapi Joongie jangan protes lagi yaa. "

"Hmm.."

Sekitar 10 menit Yunho sudah kembali dari kegiatan mandinya. Kali ini Yunho memakai sabun milik Jaejoong yang wangi jeruk. Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong dan lagi-lagi ucapan Jaejoong masih sama seperti tadi.

"Yunnie bau.. Joongie nggak suka wangi sabunnya !"

Dan lagi-lagi Yunho harus mandi ulang dengan wangi sabun yang berbeda-beda hingga Jaejoong tidak protes lagi. Seandainya kalian tahu, malam ini Yunho mandi sekitar tujuh kali dengan sabun yang berbeda. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak protes lagi ketika Yunho menggunakan sabun wangi strawberry.

Semoga sehabis ini kau tidak terkena flu tuan Jung yang malang..

-YunJae-

**At Midnight**

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Yun, bangun.. Joongie ingin sesuatu. " Jaejoong menggerakan tubuh Yunho. Berusaha untuk membangunkan suaminya itu

Yunho menggeliat pelan, " Sebentar lagi _chagi_, Yunnie masih ngantuk "

" Hiks.. baby, _appa_ jahat sama _umma_ . _Appa_ tidak mau bangun " suara tangis Jaejoong mulai terdengar.

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya, "Mianhee _chagi_, Yunnie tidak bermaksud seperti itu. " Yunho menghapus air mata di mata Jaejoong.

" Hiks.. Joongie nggak bisa tidur. Joongie mau peluk boneka gajah" pinta Jaejoong

Yunho menghela napasnya, kirain Jaejoong kenapa. Ternyata Jaejoong ingin meluk boneka gajah, "Sebentar yaa Joongie. Yunnie ambil boneka gajah milik Joongie di lemari"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Joongie nggak mau boneka gajah yang itu. Joongie mau boneka gajah warna _pink_. "

Yunho terdiam, memangnya selama ini Jaejoong punya boneka gajah warna _pink "_ Tapi kan Joongie nggak punya boneka gajah warna _pink _. Meluknya boneka gajah warna abu-abu aja yaa, boneka gajah milik Joongie. "

"NGGAK MAU ! BELIIN JOONGIE BONEKA GAJAH WARNA PINK ATAU YUNNIE NGGAK BOLEH CIUM JOONGIE LAGI! " ancam Jaejoong.

" Huaa.. baik-baik. Yunnie beli sekarang. " Yunho langsung mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas mencari boneka gajah pesanan Jaejoong.

Hey, Jung Yunho tahukah kau sekarang ini jam 1 dini hari ? Tidak ada satupun toko boneka yang buka jam segitu. Dasar bodoh..

**To Be Continue**

**Author note : **

Hore Jaejoong nggak jadi mati ! . Ohh iya, di Chap ini nggak banyak istilah kedokteran soalnya rainy lagi males mikir tentang dunia kedokteran. Hahhaa.. Chap ini sama chap depan merupakan chap perjuangan Yunho menghadapi mood swing dan ngidamnya Jaejoong. Apakah Yunho berhasil melewati masa-masa mood swingnya dan ngidamnya Jaejoong ? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya tentang perjuangan Yunho di Chap depan.

Ohh, iyaa.. AKHIRNYA RAINY LULUS SMA LOH. SENANGNYA.. DOAIN YAA RAINY SUKSES UJIAN SNMPTN NYA !

_Automated External Defibrillato__r : alat kejut jantung yang ada dirumah sakit. Bentuknya persegi dan terbagi menjadi dua._

**Balesan Review :**

**kucing liar ****, ****aoora****, ****rinda****, ****Marcia Rena****, ****Yeran****, ****Julie yunjae****, ****Shippo Baby YunJae**** , ****Babycuttie****, ****shim riska****, ****Lee sorA****, ****Mumut****, ****nurarihyoon****, ****reizakov males login** : Jaejoong NGGAK JADI MATI. Huyee.. asyik ! hahaha.. Rainy nggak tega bikin Yunho sendirian ditinggal Jaejoong. Review lagi yaa..

**LawRuuLiet****, ****kiinekii** : Yaa, ampun rainy terharu. Ternyata ff rainy bisa bikin pengetahuan kalian bertambah. Rainy usahain deh makin kedepannya, makin banyak pengetahuannya. Review lagi yaa

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie** : Umur Rainy baru 17 tahun, sejujurnya rainy nggak mau jadi dokter. Heheh..

**Zueteuk**** : ** Akan rainy pikirkan lagi idenya. Makasih yaa sarannya

**JaeRinKyu****, ****jae****, ****kuze hijiri**** : **Ini udah lanjut. Ayo review lagi

**DindaYuF**: kamu nggak ngerti bahasa dokter ? yaudah chap ini sedikit kok istilah kedokterannya. Wahh.. jangan memuji rainy ini nggak pinter tau . review lagi yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Miracle in our family

Author : Hanazawa Rainy

Pairing : Yunho-Jaejoong, Slight : Siwon-Kibum

Rated : T

Disclaimer : GOD, their self, their parents

Genre : Romance / Family / Hurt-Comfort

Warning : Boys Love / BL/ Male x male/ worse dialog/ typo/ possible M-PREG/ GenderSwitch for Heechul

**Close this page if you don't like this story.**

**CHAPTER 4**

-Yun Jae-

**In The Morning**

jaejoong tersenyum riang ketika ia melihat Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka sambil membawa boneka gajah pink pesenan Jaejoong dini hari tadi. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan menahan kantuk dan lelah. Bagaimanapun juga mencari boneka gajah pink jam dua pagi itu bukan hal yang gampang, Yunho harus berkeliling Seoul hanya untuk mencari boneka gajah pink pesanan Jaejoong dan ia baru mendapatkan boneka itu jam 9 pagi di toko boneka di pinggir kota Seoul.

"Joongie, ini boneka gajah pink pesanan mu" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan boneka gajah pink itu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk boneka tersebut. "Terima kasih.. Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian ia membaringkan badannya di samping Jaejoong, Ia sungguh merasa ngantuk dan lelah, ia butuh tidur sekarang.

"Yunnie.. bagaimana klo hari ini kita.." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho. Ia berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat suaminya tertidur pulas.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, "_Appa_ mu pasti kelelahan sehabis mencari boneka. Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan dan membiarkan _appa_ mu beristirahat. _umma_ lapar baby, kau pasti juga lapar kan? " jaejoong seakan berbicara pada bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya. Sungguh manis sekali.

Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar , tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati tidak ingin membuat tidur suaminya terganggu.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Heechul dan Hangeng yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Jaejoong, kau sudah bangun ?. Mana Yunho ?" tanya Heechul

"Yunnie masih tidur _umma_. Uhmm.. dia kelelahan sehabis mencari boneka buat joongie" jawab Jaejoong.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, "Duduklah Jae, _umma_ sudah membuatkan sarapan. Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya kau dan bayi mu sehat, mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Heechul kemudian menyantap makananya dengan lahap. Sepertinya obat anti mual yang diberikan Kibum cukup efektif .

-YunJae-

**In the Afternoon**

"Yun.. ayo bangun.. Yunho" Jaejoong mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih tertidur, berusaha keras untuk membangunkan Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi jae.. Yunnie masih ngantuk" ucap Yunho yang bukannya bangun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan guling dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baby lihat _appa_ tidak mau bangun. Klo gitu kita pergi ke panti berdua saja ya. _Appa_ sudah tidak peduli lagi sama kita" ucap Jaejoong lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho langsung membuka matanya cepat, "Yack , kau mau kemana Jung Jaejoong? Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian. "

"Joongie mau ke panti. Joongie mau ketemu keluarga Joongie di panti. Joongie kangen mereka" ucap Jaejoong sedih

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, "Iya Joongie, kita ke panti sekarang. Yunnie mandi dulu ya, Joongie juga harus bersiap bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Makasih Yunnie. Joongie mau bersiap dulu. Joongie nggak sabar mau ketemu Leeteuk _umma_, changmin, dan lainnya." Ujar Jaejoong girang

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat pola istrinya yang kelewat ceria. Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia pasti akan menjaga Jaejoong dan calon bayi mereka. Yunho akan mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya untuk mempertahankan senyum manis milik Jaejoong.

'_Tuhan jagalah istri ku dan calon bayi kami' doa Yunho dalam hati._

-Yunjae-

Siwon melepas jas dokter miliknya. Ia sungguh lelah sehabis menangani beberapa pasien . Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Baru saja Siwon mau memejamkan matanya suara pintu di buka membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Seorang namja cantik dengan pakaian dokter terlihat begitu pintu di buka. Siwon langsung merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk di sofa ketika melihat namja yang merupakan kekasihnya, Kim Kibum.

"Bummie, ada apa?" tanya Siwon

Kibum mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegak Siwon, "Wonnie.. " panggil kibum pelan

Siwon mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu lembut, "Ada apa Bummie?" tanyanya lembut

Kibum menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan,"Kapan Wonnie akan menikahi Bummie ?"

Pertanyaan polos Kibum terdengar begitu menusuk hati Siwon. Memang Siwon dan Kibum sudah hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih tapi entah kenapa hingga sekarang Siwon masih belum siap untuk menikahi kibum.

"kenapa diam ?" tanya Kibum lagi , "Wonnie tidak mencintai Bummie ya? Makanya wonnie tidak mau menikahi Bummie"

Siwon menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja Wonnie sangat sangat sangat mencintai Bummie. Suatu saat nanti Wonnie pasti akan menikahi Bummie. Bummie percayakan sama Wonnie ?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Bummie percaya sama Wonnie. "

Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kibum. Menyalurkan segala rasa cinta nya pada Kibum.

'_Sabarlah sebentar lagi Kibum. Ku mohon bersabarlah' batin Siwon_

-YunJae-

**In The Evening**

Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang bermain bersama di halaman belakang panti asuhan. Sudah hampir empat jam mereka bermain bersama. Jaejoong menemani Changmin bermain Lego, ia membantu Changmin untuk menyusun Lego-lego tersebut menjadi sebuah bangunan walaupun terkadang ia kesal ketika ia kesulitan untuk membuat sebuah bangunan dari lego.

"Yeahh.. Joongie berhasil membuat mobil. Minnie lihat, hyung berhasil membuat mobil" seru Jaejoong senang.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum, "Huwoo.. hyung hebat. Minnie saja tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya"

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga , "Tentu saja hyung hebat." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Entah kenapa semenjak hamil ia sering sekali mengusap perutnya.

Changmin menatap perut Jaejoong , " Hyung.. apa benar di dalam perut hyung ada adik bayinya?"

"Tentu saja minnie. Di dalam perut Jae-hyung ada adik bayi. " Jelas Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara Jaejoong dan Changmin

Changmin mendekat kearah perut Jaejoong dan mengusapnya, " Nanti klo adik bayi sudah lahir. Minnie janji akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Minnie pasti akan menjaga adik bayi" ucapan polos Changmin membuat Jaejoong terharu.

"Adik bayi pasti senang mempunyai kakak seperti minnie." Ucap Jaejoong yang disertai anggukan kepala Yunho.

"Hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Ku rasa Leeteuk _umma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Seru Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian ia membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri . Yunho melepaskan jaket yang di pakainya dan meletakannya di punggung Jaejoong, "Pakailah.. udara sudah semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit" ucapnya

Yunho memang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman, " Terima kasih"

"Yaa.. Yunho hyung, Jae hyung ayo cepat. Minnie tidak mau kehabisan makanan buatan Leeteuk _umma_" teriak Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di depan pintu

"Dasar.. kecil-kecil pikirannya tidak lepas dari makanan. Ku harap anak ku nantinya tidak banyak makan seperti Changmin" gerutu Jaejoong .

-YunJae-

**At Night**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Yunho dan Jaejoong bergegas untuk pulang kerumah mereka. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak untuk pulang dan bersikeras untuk menginap di panti. Tapi Yunho tidak mengizinkan hal itu, Yunho berpikir lebih baik membawa Jaejoong kerumah mereka untuk beristirahat dan lagipula ia tidak ingin di bunuh oleh Heechul karena mengizinkan Jaejoong menginap di saat kondisi Jaejoong yang sedang hamil.

Akibat dari penolakan Yunho atas permintaan Jaejoong untuk menginap. Kini sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya memasang wajah cemberut dan kesalnya kepada Yunho bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengajak Yunho bicara.

"Joongie.. mau sampai kapan berwajah seperti itu?" Yunho mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi Yunho tidak mendengar ucapan balasan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafasnya, "Yunnie minta maaf ya. Yunnie bukannya tidak mengijinkan Joongie untuk menginap . Yunnie khawatir dengan kondisi Joongie dan bayi kita. Yunnie tidak ingin Joongie terlalu lelah."

Jaejoong tetap diam, ia masih memandang keluar jendela mobil dan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Yunnie harus apa biar Joongie berhenti marah dan memasang wajah seperti itu" Yunho menyerah di diamkan Jaejoong walau hanya beberapa saat.

Seketika mata Jaejoong berubah menjadi bersinar-sinar, "Joongie tidak akan marah lagi tapi Joongie punya satu syarat"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sekilas, "Syarat apa ?"

"Yunnie harus mencari es krim rasa durian"

Yunho memicingkan sebelah alisnya, "Mana ada yang menjual es krim jam segini Joongie. Yunnie akan mencari nya besok"

"Tidak ada besok. Joongie ingin makanan itu malam ini atau kau tidak boleh menyentuh ku selama sebulan" ucap Jaejoong yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah

Yunho mendesah pasrah. Sepertinya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Yunho harus menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk menghadapi ngidam aneh Jaejoong.

-YunJae-

**In The Morning**

"Hoekk...Hoekk... " Jaejoong mengelurkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang semalam lupa untuk meminum obat antimualnya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara muntahan Jaejoong segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia mendapati istrinya berwajah pucat dan terlihat begitu lemas "Yunniee.." lirih Jaejoong

BRUKKK..

Jaejoong ambruk. Beruntung Yunho berhasil menahannya. Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong dan mengambil kunci mobilnya bermaksud untuk membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit.

"Jaejoong kenapa Yun?" tanya Hangeng begitu ia melihat Yunho yang menggendong Jaejoong

"Jaejoong pingsan di kamar mandi. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Bisakah _appa_ menghubungi perusahaan bahwa hari ini aku tidak masuk. " pinta Yunho

Hangeng mengangguk, "Urusan kantor biar _appa_ urus. Kau bawa saja Jaejoong kerumah sakit dan jaga dia baik-baik."

Yunho sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong. Wajahnya sangat pucat . Semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong

-YunJae-

Yunho tiba di rumah sakit . Sudah ada Kibum yang berjaga dan beberapa perawat lainnya. Yunho segera meletakan Jaejoong di atas ranjang yang sudah di siapkan. Beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang tersebut dan membawa Jaejoong ke ruang UGD.

"Aku akan membunuh mu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jae hyung" ancam Kibum sebelum ia masuk ke ruang UGD.

Yunho menunggui Jaejoong di depan ruang UGD dengan harap-harap cemas. Seandainya semalam ia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati es krim durian nya, seandainya setelah itu Yunho tidak lupa mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk meminum obatnya mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Yunho merasa gagal untuk menjaga istri dan calon anaknya.

Pintu UGD terbuka menampilkan sosok Kibum yang memasang wajah seramnya. Yunho berani bertaruh, Kibum pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Yack.. Jung Yunho ! Apa yang terjadi sampai Jae hyung mengalami demam ? " bentak Kibum

"Aku membiarkannya memakan es krim tadi makam. Sungguh Kibum aku tidak tahu jika Jaejoong akan menghabiskan sepuluh mangkok es krim rasa durian dan membuatnya menjadi demam "

Kibum melototkan matanya, "Dasar Bodoh. Siapa yang tidak demam jika menghabiskan sepuluh mangkok es krim. Sighh... bersyukurlah hyung karena Jae hyung tidak mengalami hal serius. Kali ini aku memaafkan mu, tapi lain kali jika hal ini terulang lagi, aku tidak segan-segan menggantung mu." Ancam Kibum sebelum ia pergi.

" Kibum akan sangat mengerikan jika marah. Kau tau kan hyung , ia begitu menyayangi Jae hyung. Ku rasa ia sedikit kecewa padamu hyung." kata seseorang dari belakang tubuh Yunho.

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecut, "Ku rasa Kibum memang pantas kecewa padaku. Aku memang tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong, benarkan Siwon?"

Siwon menepuk pundak Kakak nya itu, seakan memberikan semangat. " Hei hei.. jangan bicara seperti itu sekarang. Lebih baik kau temui Jae hyung di ruang perawatannya. "

Yunho mengerti, ia berjalan menjauhi Siwon tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik, "Siwon.. _umma_ sudah kembali dari Jepang. Apa kau masih tidak ingin menemuinya dan mengenalkan Kibum pada _umma_."

Siwon tersenyum parau, " Aku tidak yakin. Apa _umma_ masih menganggap ku sebagai anaknya dan merestui hubungan ku dengan Kibum."

" Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jawabannya jika kau hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu, Kibum juga butuh kepastian mu. Pikirkan baik-baik. " saran Yunho.

Siwon berdiri mematung di depan pintu UGD. Ucapan Yunho terus berputar di otaknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" lirih Siwon

-YunJae-

Kamar perawatan Jaejoong di penuhi dengan aroma obat-obatan. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan ia tersenyum mendapati Yunho yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Aku panggilkan Kibum ya" Yunho memberondong pertanyaan ketika Jaejoong sadar,

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho kemudian ia tertawa "Aku baik baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing tapi ku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Yunnie"

Suasana di kamar perawatan Jaejoong mendadak hening. Yunho sedari tadi hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasakan ada kejanggalan pada suaminya itu

"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dan calon bayi kita dengan baik. Maafkan aku. Aku gagal jadi calon ayah yang baik" lirih Yunho

Jaejoong memegang wajah Yunho, "Lihat aku Yun." Jaejoong mengangkat kepala Yunho agar melihatnya. Jaejoong menatap lembut kearah Yunho, " Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Yun. Aku yang salah. Aku memakan sepuluh mangkuk es krim dan lupa meminum obat anti mual ku. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kau adalah suami dan calon ayah tebaik untuk ku dan bayi kita, Yun"

Jaejoong membimbing Yunho untuk medekatkan wajah mereka. Kedua bibir itu menyatu satu sama lain, mengecup perlahan dan saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain. Tidak ada nafsu diantara ciuman keduanya. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho, meresapi setiap ciuman dari Yunho. Yunho melepas ciuman mereka sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Pesona Jaejoong bukanlah hal mudah untuk di tolak bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ehemmm.. apa kalian sudah selesai ?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho hafal sekali dengan suara baritone milik adik nya itu.

Yunho melotot. "Sejak kapan kalian di situ, Kim kibum dan Choi Siwon ?"

Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia masih malu jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya berciuman dengan Yunho.

"Sejak hyung mencium Jae hyung. Hyung jika ingin berbuat mesum jangan di lakukan di rumah sakit." Tegas Kibum.

" Aku tidak akan berbuat mesum di rumah sakit, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan kegiatan mesum ku ketika di rumah saat Jaejoong sembuh. Ya kan, Joongie ?" Goda Yunho pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah,

"Aishh.. kalian ini. Jae hyung aku akan memeriksa mu." Ucap Kibum.

Kibum mengecek selang infus Jaejoong, ia juga memeriksa Jaejoong dengan stetoskop miliknya.

" Demam mu sudah turun hyung. kondisi janin mu juga tidak bermasalah. " jelas Kibum

Yunho memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang memperhatikan Kibum dengan raut muka sulit di tebak.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuatnya menunggu ? " tanya Yunho pada Siwon

"Aku belum siap hyung. Aku belum siap untuk mengenalkan Kibum pada _umma_. Aku takut _umma_ akan menolak Kibum. Mengingat Kibum adalah anak dari orang yang paling _umma_ benci. " jawab Siwon pelan tidak ingin Kibum sampai mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

BRAKKK..

Suara pintu kamar perawatan Jaejoong yang di buka kasar terdengar kencang. Yunho dan Siwon menatap ke arah pintu dengan pandangan terkejut. Sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut terurai berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Wanita itu adalah Jung Heechul. _umma_ dari Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon.

"_umma_.." ucap Yunho dan Siwon bersamaan.

Heechul menatap ke arah dua orang namja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _umma_. Heechul menutup mulutnya tidak percaya ketika ia melihat namja di samping Yunho.

"Siwon, kau kah itu ?"

**-To be Continue-**

**Notes: **

**Rainy kembali dengan cerita aneh dan ga jelas. Ehmm.. Rainy bakal ngasih inti cerita di chapter ini. Di chapter ini belum terasa konfliknya, buat konflik Yunjae, rainy baru masukin sedikit doang kya pas Jaejoong sakit terus Yunho yang merasa bersalah. **

**Di chapter depan bakal di jelasin alasan kenapa marga siwon sama yunho itu beda dan Alasan kenapa Siwon nggak mau ngenalin kibum ke Heechul. Terus di chapter depan perjuangan yunho jadi calon **_**appa**_** bakal terus berlanjut. **

**So, Nantikan Chapter berikutnya.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mereview di chapter chapter sebelumnya *bow**


End file.
